


Of Snow Days and Boredom

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Domestic Bliss [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Skate!Family for the Win, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: It's snowing outside, and Yuri is bored.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this before I have to start studying for my biochem test this week. Sorry it's so short! As usual, Yuri P. is Yuri, and Yuuri K. is Yuuri.

The falling snow is beautiful, Victor observes from the couch. He has a good book in hand and a nice hot cup of tea, the makings of a perfect, quiet afternoon in. He turns the page, humming to himself—when out of nowhere, a pillow comes flying and hits him in the face.

He's still rubbing at his face when he sees Yuri entering the room, a scowl on his face. He flops down into the armchair next to the couch with a dramatic sigh. "Did you just throw a pillow at me?"

Yuri nods, his scowl turning into a smirk. "Dare I ask why?" Victor asks, not actually expecting an answer.

Still smirking, the teenager responds with a shrug. "I'm bored," he whines suddenly, shifting so he's sitting sideways in the chair, his legs dangling over one of the arms.

"What about that game Yuuri bought you, Super Mario Smash Party Kart?" Victor just wants to go back to reading his book in peace.

Yuri looks like he wants to laugh. He opens his mouth to say something, closes it, and then opens it again. "That's not—whatever. Anyways, I already beat that game last week. And Beka is busy skating."

"So you decided to come bother me?" Victor asks, slightly annoyed. Yuri shrugs and nods again. "Isn't there that saying that only unintelligent people get bored?"

Scowling darkly, Yuri huffs and stands up, moving to exit the living room. "Whatever, geezer, even watching the snow fall is more exciting than talking to you. I'm going to go—" Whatever Yuri was going to go do however, was cut off by the pillow from earlier hitting him in the back of the head. He stands still for a moment, shocked, then whirls around. "What the hell? Victor?"

"You said that you were bored," Victor says, grinning widely. He's holding one of the pillows from the couch, book and cup of tea forgotten.

Yuri's eyes narrow, and he grabs the pillow off the floor with a grin of his own. "Oh, it's on."

"Scared?" Victor taunts as they circle each other, each daring the other to make the first move.

"Of an old man like you? Hardly," Yuri snorts. "Be careful not to break something—Mmph!" Apparently, Victor did not appreciate being called old again.

When Yuuri returns from the grocery store an hour later, he almost drops the grocery bags in surprise. He had not been expecting to see Victor and Yuri engaged in what looked like an epic pillow fight.

The living room is an absolute disaster zone: the couch has been pushed back against one wall, and a chair and a lamp have been knocked over. There are pillows strewn all over the floor, but fortunately, it seems like nothing has been broken.

Both his fiancé and the teenager are a mess, their faces red and hair in complete disarray. Yuuri can only gawk for a moment, before quickly pulling out his phone to snap a photo, trying not to let them notice him yet. Someone needs to document this moment. Picture taken, Yuuri makes his way over to the kitchen and sets the bags down.

"I'm home!" he calls out, making his way back over to the living room. Both Yuri and Victor have frozen, startled. "I see that you two had fun while I was out."

"He started it!" both of them yell, blushing, in unison.

Yuuri covers his mouth, doing his best not to laugh. "Well, I'm going to make dinner. Why don't you two clean up the living room a little?"

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at fanfiction.net under the same username.


End file.
